


Ready Now

by Shaderose



Series: Parkner Week 2020! [6]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Angst is only for two parts tho, Boys In Love, Candy, Candy Ring, Cute, Engagement, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, It gets better I promise, Love, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Proposals, Weddings, engagement ring - Freeform, promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25748515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaderose/pseuds/Shaderose
Summary: "Peter Benjamin Parker, my love," He can barely get through the sentence in his laughter, his chuckles making his voice break on every other word as he pulls out the candy ring he had grabbed from the bowl while Peter was distracted, and holds it out to his boyfriend. "Will you marry me?"Or, the 5 times the boys promised a proposal to each other, and the one time they got married~~"We’ve all made a “Happy Birthday” sign"/coming of age/getting older~~Feet firm on the groundWe stood hand in handThe world seemed to tell meThat I have a planTogether we sangI'm ready now...
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker
Series: Parkner Week 2020! [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1857949
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83
Collections: Parkner Week 2020





	Ready Now

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! Happy Birthday Ty Simpkins!! (Who plays Harley if ya didn't know)  
> Have a fic that has nothing to do with that lmao  
> Though birthday is mentioned ;P
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!! 💞

1.

"Harls, _what_ are you doing?" Peter snorts, his nose crinkled up in the way Harleys loves, adores, his eyes sparkling as he stares down at the taller boy knelt down on his knees.

They had just gone back to Peter's room after helping his Aunt May pass out Halloween candy for the night, and while had been distracted taking off his vampire makeup and his cape, stiff and itchy as most cheap costumes are, Harley had fallen to his knees- well, one knee, specifically-, fidgeting with the plastic wrapping hidden in his hand.

It had taken Peter _way_ too long to turn around and see Harley like this, his knees aching from being in the same position for so long, but the bright flush on his face and the bewildered amusement noticeable on his beautiful features made it all worth while.

Harley just scoffs and flails out his arms, grinning wide. "Proposing to my amazing boyfriend, obviously."

Peter snorts, before falling into loud giggles, his eyes looking golden in the yellow hue of the room. " _What?!?_ " He asks incredulously, and Harley just snickers, before forcing a deep breath and pretending to calm himself down, making Peter burst into adorable laughter again.

"Peter Benjamin Parker, my love," He can barely get through the sentence in his laughter, his chuckles making his voice break on every other word as he pulls out the candy ring he had grabbed from the bowl while Peter was distracted, and holds it out to his boyfriend. "Will you marry me?"

Peter gasps dramatically, and _loudly_ , before squealing in a way too high pitched voice, "Oh Harley, of course I will!" He then proceeds to grab the candy ring, open the packaging and slide it onto his ring finger, holding out his hand to check out his beauty before Harley can't hold it in anymore, and collapsing into giggles, Peter following suit and falling to the floor beside him, both of them leaning against each other as they gasp and chuckle.

"You're the worst," Harley murmurs, pressing a kiss to Peter's shaking forehead.

"You love me," is his response, quick and cheeky as always, and Harley can't help his soft sigh as he responds, low and easy, "That I do, that I do."

Once they settle down, Harley glances down at Peter's hand, seeing the candy ring. He finds he likes the look of it. "I'm gonna make it real, one day." He whispers, faintly noticing how Peter basically melts at the words, his cheeks and eartips rosey. "I will, I promise."

2.

Harley closes his eyes and tries to steady his racing heart by listening to the breeze whispering by them, taking a deep breath, feeling Peter's head pressed into his shoulder.

They're on a rooftop, watching the sunset after their one year anniversary date, and Harley was _nervous_. The date had gone _so well_ so far. He had surprised his boyfriend of one year by showing up at his door with flowers and a teddy bear, before dragging him to their favorite restaurant, sitting them in a booth by the window just the way Peter loved, and then ordering his favorite food and a milkshake for dessert. And he had adored Peter's reactions so much, the way he had almost cried in happiness when he saw the bouquet, when he had gasped and squealed in exciting at going to his favorite restaurant (which he didn't get to go to very often due to their higher prices), and now, the softness in his eyes and the youthfulness in his face as he stares at the sky on wonder, the oranges, yellows and light purples casting light and shadows over his face and making him look like an angel send from heaven by God himself, ethereal and unreal even though Harley knew he was.

The blond was just _nervous_ because it had gone _so well_ and now he didn't want to mess it up.

The small little box was burning a hole into his pocket, and now in his hand as he dug it out while Peter wasn't looking, and he knew he couldn't wait forever, knew the sun was almost gone now and soon the city would be washed with darkness and he'd miss his chance. But he didn't wanna mess things up. He didn't know how Peter would _react_.

"Harls?" He's shaken from his thoughts by the brunettes soft voice, rough from sleepiness but still quiet enough that it was barely heard over the wind. He makes a humming noise to show he's listening. "You okay? Your hearts beating like crazy."

Ah, right. Super spider hearing. He forgot about that. He pushes out a faint sigh, before making them sit up a little, Peter stumbling off of him and tilting his head in confusion, blinking the fatigue from his now black looking eyes, a beautiful charcoal that Harley adores. Well, now or never, right?

"Pete," He glances down at the box in his hand, before looking back up at his love, who now looks surprised and bewildered, but _happy_ , excited, so Harley takes that as a good sign. "I- uhm-," He feels his hands shaking from nerves, and takes a deep breath. "I know we've never said this to each other before, because we wanted to save it for an important time, when we knew we really meant it, and I dont know if you're ready to say it yet, and its okay if you arent! But..." He opens the box, fumbling with it a little before it gives, and the simplistic gray band is in full view, with faint etched markings and a few small crystals in it. He hears Peter gasp lightly at the sight, and smiles shakily, feeling so so hopeful and yet so so _afraid_. "I love you, Peter Parker. So so much. And I know we're too young for- for _anything else_ right now but I just know you're it for me. You're it, my beginning and my end, my infinity and beyond, my _everything_. And I wanted to show that, to prove to you that you are my world, my endgame, so I got you this. To promise to always be by your side, for as long as you let me, and as long as you want me." He holds it out to Peter, who stares at it for a few more seconds, before tears bubble up in his eyes and spill down his pushed up cheeks, before he's reaching down and gently grabbing it, holding it in his hand and glancing over it with an overwhelming awe that sends Harley reeling. "Do you like it?"

"Oh baby, I love it." Peter whispers, whimpers, quickly putting it onto his right ring finger before pulling Harley into a big hug, sobbing into his shoulder. "I love you, I love you too."

3.

Peter gives Harley a sad look, so so unbelievably sad and guilty, and Harley's heart thumps painfully in his chest as he realizes what's happening, as the truth of his situation starts to set in.

He's knelt down on one knee, with a ring in his hand, the real deal this time, and Peter... Peter is...

"Baby," he whispers, his baby browns looking like a puppy as he crouches down, glancing at the matching silver ring embezzled with shining diamonds, and a few emeralds for contrast. Peter's favorite stone.

He places a soft gentle hand over Harley's outstretched one, rubbing it, and Harley has to swallow, feeling a rising bitterness as he murmurs, "You don't want it?"

Peter immediately shakes his head, looking back up at Harley's stormy eyes, full of pain and an overwhelming hurt that makes him ache. "I do, Harls, I do, I just..." He trails off, his gaze flicking away, back down at the ring, back up at him. "We're so young. We aren't even done college yet, and- I'm just... not ready." The twenty year old whispers the end, ashamed, and Harley nods, trying to be understanding, while his heart cracks and aches, as he swims in the raging sea of hurt filling his mind.

He flicks the box closed, and goes to stand but before he can, Peter's hands are coming up to encase his face, two hands on either cheek and making them maintain eye contract, emporing browns into raining, overcast skies. "This isn't a no, okay?" He flickers between one eye to the other, trying to convince his other half, and Harley just nods again monotonous, robotically, like he's not even there. "I mean it," Peter begs, pleads him to understand. "Its not a no, its just a- a _not yet_ , okay?"

Harley swallows again, the bile from earlier turning into a stone, heavy and suffocating as his eyes start to burn. He doesn't trust himself to speak, so he just forces himself to give his boyfriend of four years a small, barely there smile before leaning forward into his chest, trying to ignore the tears now rolling down his cheeks and dripping onto the carpet. Peter just presses a long kiss to the crown of his head, before murmuring, "Someday, I promise. Someday."

4.

"Baby?" The whisper cracks the air like a whip, and Harley flinches upright, quickly wiping his face from the salty tears pooling at his chin, and hiding the velvet box in his hands rapidly before jerking his head to stare at his boyfriend, who's eyebrows are furrowed in worry, in concern. "What's wrong?"

Harley just sniffles and shrugs, standing and making sure to block Peter's view as he put the box back into the drawer and closes it. "Nothing, its- nothing."

When Harley looks back, Peter is giving him this halfassed, pitying smile that makes Harley wanna scream and give in all at the same time. "Is it?"

"Mhm," the blond hums, walking towards and then past him, keeping his eyes forward and his head high, trying to appear normal, fine, perfect. "Let's just go." They were already going to be late for their classes, and he knows it won't make a difference if they start now or later, but Harley just wants an excuse to get out of there, out of this pisspoor situation.

Right before he's out of range, though, Peter grasps onto his arm gently, and Harley relents, continuing to stare forward as Peter coaxes, "You were _crying_ , Harley. Come on, what's wrong, mio amore?" When Harley doesnt answer, Peter sighs lightly, and it sounds sad, defeated. "Is this about...?"

Harley glares at the ground, irritated that his eyes still burn and blur with tears even after a few weeks, months, and shrugs again, a lump in his throat blocking his words.

When Peter starts speaking again with a pained "Baby-" Harley finally intervenes, the lump spitting up as words, feelings, aches, "I just- I get it, you know, you aren't ready, and thats _fine_ , it _is,_ I just-" The tears pool over, spilling down his cheeks as his voice shakes and he wipes them away bitterly, "I keep finding moments, you know? Moments when I want to do it, and propose again even though I know you'll say no and I just..." His voice cracks, and he falls into a whisper, his shoulders slumped and all of the fight worn out of him. "How am I supposed to know? When you're ready, _if_ you're ever ready?"

Peter inhales and exhales slowly, clearly thinking, before he turns Harley around gently with the arm in his hold and wrapping his arms around Harley's neck, Harley's arms wrapping around his waist unconsciously. "Harley," He starts softly, calmly, looking into Harley's eyes, his own full of utmost love and sincerity. "Please don't doubt this. Doubt- me, and my love for you. I love you, Harley Keener, so so much. I wouldn't have accepted this if I didn't, huh?" He holds up his right hand, showing off the promise ring still kept on his ring finger, the shine slightly worn from years of use, and Harley snorts lightly as he sobs, his shoulders shaking and tears dripping onto the floor, onto Peter's outstretched arms. "This will happen, okay? I _promise_." He says it firmly, and surprisingly, Harley believes him. "As for the knowing thing..." He sighs quietly, glancing away with a concentrated, thoughtful look before shrugging, smiling and glancing up again. "How about... I'll propose to you."

Harley blinks, once, twice, ignore the liquid still running down his face. "You'll propose to me?"

Peter hums, pressing in closer. "Whenever I'm ready, I'll propose to you. That way, you'll know for sure. And then, afterwards, you can give me that gorgeous ring I can't stop thinking about, hey?"

Peter's eyes are twinkling, and then Harleys laughing, a full real laugh he hasn't had in a while, before he's nodding, a wide smile growing on his face. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

"Okay." Peter chuckles too, before leaning up on his toes and pushing a kiss onto Harley's lips, quick and soft and gentle. "I love you, baby. Forever and always."

"I love you, too."

5.

Holy shit it's finally happening. Harley had just been finishing their supper, just turned off the pots and was planning to help set the table with Peter, just happy to just be eating in for his birthday with the love of his life, when he spotted the twenty three year old down on the ground, on his one knee, staring up at him like he owned the sun and the moon, the planet and the entire solar system in his hands. Harley is gaping, because as much as he knew it was always a possibility, he really hadn't expected it _right at this moment_ , and that seems to be exactly what the brunet was going for, as his faint, shaky smile turned into a full out grin.

"Harley," The man starts, and already Harley knows he's gonna bawl. _It's actually happening._ "We have been dating for over seven years now, and have been through thick and thin together. From high school, to college, from bullies to friend groups, whatever it might be, you were there for me, by my side. You are my rock, to keep me down to earth, my sunshine on my bad days, my brightest days and my warmest nights. God baby, you've made my life worthwhile, every single day." Yeaaah, he's bawling, tears down his cheeks and shoulders shaking, but this time, this time the tracks are broken by a smile and the corner of his eyes are crinkled, and his heart is so warm, and light, and free. "You're my dreams and aspirations, my hopes for the future- hell, you _are_ my future, forever and always, to the moon and back, to the _universe_ and back and I just-" And then Peter is sniffling, too, chuckling as his own eyes fill with liquid. "You're it for me too. Always have been, always will be. I'm _ready_ now, baby. I'm ready to pamper you, and be there for you the same way youre always there for me. I'm ready to give you everything you could ever need, and support you in any and every way possible. Im gonna treat you so right baby, I promise, I'm so ready. I love you so, so much. So..."

He tips open the red velvet backs, and Harley can't hold back the sob as he sees the silver ring matching Peter's own, with diamonds and a few scattered sapphires, so so _perfect_ for him. Peter then looks up to him, so unbelievably hopeful and handsome and _perfect_. "Harley Keener, will you marry me?"

" _Yes,_ " Harley breaths, before collapsing to his knees and yanking Peter forward into a hard, heavy hug. "Yes, yes! Fuck yes, oh my god, Peter-" And then he sobs, and Peter sobs, too, both of them so full of happiness, joy, excitement, and love, of being open and honest and feeling ready to love each other truly and fully, to the best of their abilities.

\+ 1

"-Mr. Parker, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be there for him, cherish him, and care for him, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Peter barely waits for the officiant to finish before he's spewing out, "I do," so full of excitement and adoration as he stares at the love of his life, the man of his dreams, all dolled up and looking like a model. Looking as gorgeous and _perfect_ as always.

"And do you, Mr. Keener, take his man to be your lawfully wedded husband? To be-"

"Yes, I do." Harley interupts, not meaning to interupt and hardly noticing that he did until their family and friends laugh, and he chuckles as well to play it off, glancing at Peter and saying, loud enough for everyone to hear, "I will, I promise."

The officiant takes it in stride, just smiling wide at the two of them before continuing, "Then, by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you to be husbands. You may now kiss your groom!"

And when they press together, their happiness bubbling out of their chests, Harley knows it only solidifies everything he's ever felt for the other man, for his soulmate, filled with so much promise, joy, and overwhelming love.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song: Ready Now by Dodie
> 
> Come say hi to me on tumblr! @shadedrose01 :)


End file.
